elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dirge
|Base ID = }} Dirge is a gruff Imperial associate of the Thieves Guild in Riften. His brother Maul is Maven Black-Briar's right-hand man. Background Dirge works as a bouncer for the Ragged Flagon, the underground tavern that the Guild uses as a base of operations. In the Ragged Flagon, he can be found in the front of the bar next to the sign on the bridge, or sitting down at one of the tables eating. He is quite muscular and never sleeps. Interactions Dirge is considered impolite. If the Dragonborn asks about his name, he explains that it is "the last thing you hear before they put you in the ground," and then asks if they have a problem with his name. He can be persuaded or intimidated for a bottle of Black-Briar Mead. He can also be asked about The Ratway Warrens and Esbern during "A Cornered Rat." He many times passively threatens the Dragonborn with death, telling them about the last person that messed with Vekel the Man. If it is one of the Dragonborn's first times inside The Ragged Flagon, dialogue options will not show when interacted with, instead he will just threaten the Dragonborn with death, in only a couple of different sentences. If the Dragonborn is being chased by a character or any Riften Guards, they will follow him into the Thieves Guild, and if they then go into the Ragged Flagon, where Dirge can be found, the entire Thieves Guild will then begin to attack the intruders. During this, Dirge, unlike the other members of the Thieves Guild, can die in combat, while the others only get knocked-down or stunned. Equipment Dirge most often has a horker loaf in his inventory and usually eats bread when not at his post. His inventory includes leather armor, boots, and bracers. He also has a steel war axe and a randomly generated item. Dialogue Why do they call you Dirge? "They call me Dirge, 'cause I'm the last thing you hear before they put you in the ground." :About your name... "Why? You think it's funny or something?" ::Remind me, why do they call you Dirge? "I already told you. They call me Dirge, 'cause I'm the last thing you hear before they put you in the ground." Quotes *''"The last person that made trouble for Vekel ended up floating in the canal... catch my drift?"'' *''"Even if you're one of us, you better not cause trouble."'' *''"Stay out of trouble, or there's gonna be trouble."'' *''"The last person who made trouble for Vekel ended up with a smashed head."'' *''"Vekel doesn't like strangers snooping around the Flagon."'' *''"There are two things to do at the Flagon: spend the coin and then get out."'' Trivia *Even after the Dragonborn becomes the Guildmaster, he will still say, "I don't care if you're best buddies with the Guildmaster. I'll still smash your skull in if you try anything." *During a conversation with Delvin Mallory involving the acquisition of a Dwarven hammer, Delvin attempts to cheat Dirge out of an extra 100 septims. Dirge then says, "Vekel, you have no shame." Bugs * Sometimes, Dirge cannot be intimidated even with 100 Speech skill and the Intimidation perk. Appearances * de:Heuler es:Canto Fúnebre pl:Elegia ru:Могильщик fr:Funeste Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters